One shot Angel Sanctuary
by Ecureuil
Summary: Divers One Shot. Attention spoiler dans certains.
1. Les souvenirs ne s'oublient pas

**Les souvenirs ne s'oublient jamais.**

**Disclamair :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki. Sniff j'en veux Mikaaa !

Je me rappelle. J'ai beau logé dans ce corps, je savais que les enfers me rappelaient quelque chose. C'est normal, vu que c'est ce que j'ai crée et chéri plus qu'autre chose... J'aime les enfers... Au moins, nous ex-ange et démon, nous ne voilons pas la face, avec des choses futiles. Nous savons que nous sommes souillures jusqu'à notre cœur et que Dieu ne nous aimes pas. Les anges, eux, se persuadent d'être aimer. Ses eaux ne m'ont jamais parues plus belles, elles sont sensées faire perdre la mémoire, mais elles m'aident à me souvenir.

Dans ce corps je connais des sentiments, mais je me rappelle.. Petit à petit, des sentiments que j'ai connu, depuis ma tendre jeunesse. Non, pas ceux que j'ai connu lorsque j'ai pris le corps de Kira Sakuya, non ceux de bien avant.. Ceux de lorsque j'étais l'Etoile du Matin, Lucifel...

Je suis né quelques minutes avant Mikaël, ou seconde? Peu importe, je suis l'aîné. Dieu a mal répartit nos ailes et Mikaël n'en a que deux, alors que moi j'en ai quatre, nous sommes très différents, comme Alexiel et Rochel, à la différence nous même nos ailes sont inégale.

Je l'ai toujours aimé et ça n'était pas une petite prophétie prononcé par un des anges qui changerai cela. L'un devait être un ange Majeur, l'autre l'ange incarnant le mal... Mikaël s'y faisait psychologiquement et mentalement, il croyait que c'était lui, même si ça ne devait pas l'enchanté, il s'y faisait et s'y habituait, il était presque heureux... Heureux de pouvoir être quelque chose ?... Moi, par contre je devais être le bien. Tout les anges y croyaient, peut être par crainte de mes pouvoirs grandissants petit à petit ? Je fus rapidement nommé dans une classe plus haute, mais un jour je dus rendre visite à Dieu.. Ce que j'y appris fut très étrange. Mais mon destin, je le connaissais, celui qui était surnommé l'Etoile du Matin, disparut. J'étais maintenant quelqu'un d'autre, devenant distant froid. J'étais le plus puissant après Dieu, j'avais mes pleins pouvoirs depuis un petit moment. Mon frère avait remarqué le changement et voulant me surpasser, faisait tout, pour le faire. C'était peut être pour ça que lors de notre affrontement, il était plus petit.

En fait, je ne m'en occupais plus, heureusement que Bal était là.

Un jour, en ayant marre de Dieu, je partis voir Alexiel. Quel ange ! Elle ne se défendait pas au début, mais lorsqu'elle me repoussa je remarquais la similitude entre nous, même si nous étions quand même dissemblable. Je l'embrassais, mais ne le supportant pas, elle me rejeta. Elle était trop orgueilleuse peut être. Mais ses yeux reflétait quelque chose de différent des autres anges féminins. Je me retrouvais en elle. C'était décidé, je l'aimais d'une façon spéciale.

La suite me revenait en tête.. La déchéance que m'infligea Dieu, la libération d'Alexiel, ma capture, mon combat contre Mikaël, la mort de Bal.

Je fixe à présent cette étendue d'eau. Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour Mikaël ? Me pardonner de t'avoir fais du mal... Tu comptes à mes yeux, même si plus aucun sentiments ne m'atteignent vraiment et que cette époque est si lointaine.

Je sais que notre combat a été décevant, voir celle qui te protégeait mourir car elle se mourrait d'amour pour moi, n'a pas du être facile...

Je me rappelle encore.. La naissance de Lucifer...

C'était juste après la rencontre avec Alexiel, n'ayant pas réussi mon but, je décida de construire les enfers, ce que je fis. Puis dans le ciel j'alla voir les anges, je les corrompais. Ceux qui avaient commis un péché était mes démons, certains étaient des satans. Ceux qui étaient nés du fruits interdits de l'amour ou des fils de grigôls étaient toujours des démons. Mes démons, je donnais des secondes chances à ceux qui m'avaient été dévoués lorsque j'étais ange, enfin je l'étais encore, mais je ne me considérait plus ainsi. Je leur étais supérieur. Et ange et démon ne s'entendraient jamais. Car pour les anges, nous étions des moins que rien et pour nous les anges n'étaient que des moins que rien. Je reniais les miens.

Un soir, je me teins les ailes, ses ailes si blanches avaient déjà été souillées depuis ma naissance. _Ses ailes si blanches, devinrent noirs, son regard qui autrefois montrait tant de sentiments, n'en montre plus aucun. Il aimait les choses belles, le bien, il aime le mal et la douleur des autres. Il aime faire souffrir._

Lorsque nous nous revîmes Mikaël, pour se combattre, lors de la deuxième guerre entre ciel et enfer, si je me souviens bien, je souriais, non parce que je savais que je te battrais. Mais parce que tu étais le seul qui ne t'écrasait pas docilement, tel un insecte, devant moi. Le seul qui ne voulait qu'une chose montrer sa valeur, mais faire ce que tu devais faire, maître des puissances et ange majeur du feu. N'ayant qu'un seul but... Réduire à néant les armées adverses. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu t'en vouloir ? Alors que c'était à mes risques et périls, d'avoir levé cet affront. J'ai préféré que ça soit toi, qui m'aie, avec ton sabre de feu. Je n'ai pu résisté la seconde fois qu'on s'est vu, la première, Bal était morte et je suis parti, tu ne m'as emprisonné que la seconde fois... A moins que tout ne ce soit passé à la seconde fois, c'est assez flou.

J'étais fier de toi, malgré qu'aucun sentiment si ce n'est le néant ne traversait mon regard.

J'arrivais à voir que tu étais triste d'avoir cru que tu étais le mal absolu, je me demande bien pourquoi.. C'était le destin, enfin si on peut encore y croire..

Tu séparas mon âme de mon corps, pour une bonne raison, mais je soutiendrais les enfers et même si je t'aime, tu es mon ennemi et je ne faiblirai pas.

Je sais que tu ne supportes pas ce que tu m'as fais, qui pourrais supporter de faire du mal à son frère ? Mais c'était inévitable et la souffrance que tu as reçu, fera ta force... Tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant et un adversaire indéniablement fort.

Cet eau et ses pensées.. Lucifer n'est pas sans cœur, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, il en a un, juste que contrairement aux autres il ne montre pas ses faiblesses.

Bon, je devrais peut être m'éloigné, je sais qui j'étais, c'est déjà un début...

Alexiel, tu es bien une horrible femme. Me faire chantage, j'ai beau t'aimer, si c'est bien ce sentiment que je ressens à ton égart. Je te hais aussi... Mais nous nous ressemblons, alors si je te hais.. Je me détèste aussi alors ?

J'arrive bientôt au bout de ce corps, Alexiel ou Setsuna, prend garde à toi, tout le monde ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu es, mais pour ce que tu étais..

Mikaël, mon frère, on se reverra très bientôt. Et pas en étant dans le même camp, car un ange déchu ne reste plus du coté de Dieu.. Surtout si cet ange déchu est Lucifer.

Et je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais subir, car ça ne me désole pas. Et tu es le seul qui est capable de me faire sourire, lorsque je pense à toi, automatiquement un sourire apparaît.

_Il ne me restait plus qu'à garder le sourire, tout en sachant que tu serais le seul à me poursuivre pour me tuer._


	2. La guerre contre 'les lapins aux yeux ro...

Bonjour, voici mon deuxième One Shot, je les mets tous là, car ça a le même sujet... Angel Sanctuary

Je déconseille quand même aux âmes sensible de pas lire, ça peut un peu choqué... Et je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un lise, et me renvoie une pierre dessus, car vous avez fait des cauchemards en imaginant la scène... En espérant que vous appréciez...

Disclamair: le lieu et les noms étranges sont à Kaori Yuki, mais le narrateur n'est pas dans le manga, n'est donc pas Chatiel.. Et l'idée générale est reprise d'après un des livres, où on entend parler des anges vivants cachés et tout... J'ai juste inventé le contexte que ça pourrait être... Et l'histoire et la tournure.. Mais l'idée générale c'est pas à moi... --

**La guerre contre 'les lapins aux yeux rouges'.**

_Cette chose horrible, qui me transperce, combien de fois c'est arrivé ? Nous ne sommes pas des êtres parfaits... Au moins trois guerre entre ciel et enfer, et deux entre ciel et terre... A chaque fois la même chose, même entre nous, nous entretuons, devons-nous croire que la terre représente nos péchés et nos faces imparfaites et l'enfer ce que nous devrions être, car les enfers s'entendent mieux entre eux que nous, qui nous faisons la guerre... On nous répète sans cesse la même chose..._

_« Tout être qui est nés du péchés et de l'amour entre anges, doit être tués... » Et nous le faisons._

_« Tout ange trahissant les siens sera déchu et bannis, et si c'est trop grave, ses ailes seront arrachées... » Et nous obéissons tel des moutons.._

_« Tout ange tuant les siens ou violera un des siens, sera déchu, bannis et parfois tué et son âme sera envoyé sur Assiah...Et celle ou celui qui sera violés, recevra le même bannissement !... » Quelle justice.. Nous sommes pris à nos propres filets, même les démons n'ont pas autant de règles..._

_Nous ne sommes que des êtres abjects que même notre créateur ne nous aimes pas, pourquoi resterai-je parmi eux ? Pourquoi, il ne nous aime pas ? Il n'écoute pas nos prières...Ils restent et disparaît lorsque ça devient trop dangereux... Et aujourd'hui, je dois me battre, dans la seconde guerre entre cieux et enfers...Je le ferai, mais pas pour lui, pas pour quelqu'un qui ne témoigne pas son affection... Mais pour un quelconque plaisir que je ne ressens pas et que je suis obligés.. Un lapin aux yeux rouges, c'est ce que je suis, mais personne ne le sait, car personne ne me témoigne gratitude... Je me bats pour ma survie, mais si je dois mourir, j'espère être plus aimer dans une autre vie... Depuis longtemps c'est ma survie avant... Et les cieux sont attaqués... Etant dans le royaume inférieur, nous allons nous battre ou nous finirons morts, tel est notre destin, notre destin que tout le monde ignore..._

_Nous sommes des 'grigôls' en quelques sortes, sauf que nous ne devons pas travailler et mourir sans but, nous ne travaillons pas, nous combattons pour survivre, même si on meurt facilement à cause de leurs armes..._

Dans la partie inférieure du ciel, celle près de la terre, nous restons tapissés dans l'ombre. Attendant l'armée... Mais contrairement à toutes atteintes, ce n'est pas des démons, je les regardes depuis ma cachette... Ce sont des anges... Certains se précipitent, pour savoir les nouvelles, sans savoir le pourquoi et le comment de leurs missions. Beaucoup demandent.

« Que se passent-ils ? Quels nouvelles ? Que faites-vous là ? »

La plus part sont des enfants, qui n'ont pas la réelle conscience de leur maintient là... beaucoup des anges venant ici, sont blessés, ils nous observent et font feu ! Sans remord. Les balles traversent nos corps... Qui restent debout, le sang giclant sur les personnes se trouvant non loin... Et ceux qui sont cachés, tente de leur tirés dessus avec des pierres, des pierres pointues, qui vont se glissés dans les ailes, qui parfois les blessent et se logent dans leurs blessures. Nous n'avons pas d'armes et juste de quoi survivre, surtout en temps de guerre, beaucoup meurt de faim, de soif et ils en profitent..

Ses anges assoiffés de vengeance et de sang, suivant tous, leurs ordres ! Ils ne connaissent pas l'amour, et ne le connaîtront jamais ! Ils ferment leur cœurs, car l'amour est péché ! Est soit disant péché ! Mais ils ne le connaissent pas, ce sont pire que les démons, car les démons n'attaqueraient pas les leurs ! Les démons connaissent la luxure, l'amour, le sexe, ils ne sont pas aussi aveugle sur des choses aussi simples !

Les corps continuent de s'écroulés sur le sol, déjà immaculés de sang, certains pleurent, ils ont tous peur, et sont tristes, nous sommes une communauté... Nous nous aimons tous et ne demandons rien, mais là si nous avions le courage de demander, nous demanderions de rester en vie et laissé tranquille. Puis sous l'ordre d'un des nôtres, nous sortons de notre cachette. Nous n'arriverons pas à grand chose, mais nous allons tentés ! Certains attaques avec des pierres toujours assez grosse, pour leur faire mal, d'autre arrivent par derrière et transpercent leur point sensible avec des fines lames.

L'aube sera rouge, l'aube, personne ne la verrait... Pas chez nous, nous ne faisons pas le poids, ils crient, poussent des hurlements. Nous savons au fond de nous que la guerre est finie, mais du sang coulent, abondamment. A quoi sert-il ? Même nos tueurs ne le savent pas !

Ils ne sont que 6 et nous sommes des centaines, pourquoi ne faiblissent-ils pas ? Ils souffrent et crient. Leurs ailes sont déchirées et nous, en moins de quelques minutes, la plus part ont des balles plantées dans l'abdomen, dans les poumons, dans le cœur.. Et le sang coulent à flot... Les corps sont bientôt des obstacles, et rare sont ceux qui arrivent à s'approcher des six, sans avoir une balle logée, dans la tête ou quelques parts autres. Ils sont souillés de notre sang, et nous.. Nous nous mourrons... Certains utilisent aussi des fines lames, pour nous tuer, car ils gaspillent les munitions, et ils en manquent beaucoup...

Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux... Ils décident de partir, après en avoir blessés certains aux ailes.. Leurs ailes leur font énormément mal, mais ils sourient, ils seront récompensés, pour des crimes !

Des marres de sang, sont formées autour de nous... Des larmes, tombent, dilatant certaines tâches de sang... Tant de mort, mais en réalité ce n'était pas que cents anges, appelés lapins aux yeux rouges, non, nous sommes bien plus ! Des grigôls sont morts.. Mais nous ne savons pourquoi nous pleurons. Nous nous y attendions et nous nous sommes jettés tête la première.. Un tic-tac sonore s'entend, le bruit devenant plus fort.. Puis... Un corps tombe depuis l'étage supérieur, un ange ennemi, un de ses tueurs, un de ses salauds. Ses ailes sont à moitié décrochés, comme certains chez nous. Qui n'ont pas supportés les coups de lame. Il tombe et s'écrase, son attérissage est néanmoins ralenti. Mais à peine s'écrase-t-il qu'une bombe explose, c'était ça.. Une lumière aveuglante nous envahi, et nos corps se réduisent à néant... On s'y attendait.. Leurs missions étaient accomplis ! C'était trop beau qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. Des bouts de corps volent dans tout les sens, mélangés à ça des os, des bouts de balles, des bouts de bâtiments, des bouts de nos organes et du sang... Toujours du sang... Et lorsqu'ils descendent voir nos corps complètement déformés, nous sommes tous morts..

Aucun n'aurait pu survivre.. Nous nous sommes tous fait avoir.. Nous les maudissons tous, pendant que nos âmes vont dans l'Hadès en attendant qu'on se retrouve sur terre... Nous espérons tous, qu'ils seront brûlés... Mais tout ange, sait que quelqu'un qui tue les lapins aux yeux rouges, sont applaudis, par les autorités...

_Nous n'étions rien.. Et nous ne devenons rien.. Et nous ne serons probablement jamais rien... Alors à quoi sert notre existence.. Si nous devons vivre pour mourir, et toujours espérer un changement, qui ne viendra jamais...Car nous sommes le fruit du plus lourd péché que Dieu déteste et punit... L'amour... Mais c'est peut être parce qu'il en a peur, que nous sommes exterminés, mais qui le sait... Ce lâche, n'aurait jamais du nous laisser envie, si c'est pour vivre dans la peur, et mourir dans la peur...Nous avons vécu, Heureux, mais dans la peur... Et si nous avions vécu avec l'amour mais sans peur, peut être aurions nous mieux vécu...Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le changer, ce destin, car personne ne nous écoute, personne ne nous aimes, nous sommes juste craint, pour diverses choses différentes... _

_Sommes-nous différents des autres ? Non, notre vie est juste fait, comme tout les jours d'imprévus, même si nous nous attendons à être souvent exterminés... L'aube peut être à tout moment rouge... Chaque jour, des anges peuvent nous envoyés des bombes ou nous coupés les ailes... Et ça je ne souhaite que personnes ne le ressente._


End file.
